June Pearl
June Pearl, known as Rokugatsu Shinju in the Japanese versions, is one of Yugi Mutou closest female friends besides Tea Gardner. Caring, bright, cheerful and optimistic by nature, she is actually mature for her age and has a heart of an angel known as always looks out and standing up for her friends and believes there’s always a good side in everyone. Design / Appearance June’s character design was improved as the manga processes. In the manga, June originally had a conventional, long hairstyle. Her first colour image, seen in Duel 1, featured just pink hair and green eyes. As the manga continued, June gained more feminine and “cute” facial features. Her hair style became a little shorter and less conventional. Colour images from Volume 3 and onward portray her as lighter pink colour. Sometimes her eyes are colored yellow green and sometimes olive green. By the final volume of the manga. June’s hair is longer down and just on the top of her backside. The standard is a female Domino Girls High School uniform showing that June as a student at Domino Girls High School and June’s usual outfit, consist of a light blue coat, a white oxford shirt, a red tie, and a red pleated shirt. In the first series anime, her hair is pink with red in the middle and her eyes are of a french green. Her school uniform colour differs; her coat is orange and her tie and shirt are green. In the second series anime, she has darker pink/red and lime green eyes. On occasions she wore the school uniform colored in the same manner as in the manga. During the first season of the anime, her usual outfit is a green single top, blue pants with pink linings on the bottom along with a pink and yellow belt, pink pump boots along with her Millennium Earrings. In the second and third season, her clothes consists of dark yellow sleeveless singlet, which is covered by a sleeveless pink and light blue coat, navy pants with a yellow middle button and linings on the bottom, along with her pink pump boots. Her hairstyle also changes with her outfit in the fourth season, her clothes consists tight black shot sleeveless top , which is covered with a violet pink sleeveless coat, tight black aprons on her arms and violet pink colored pants with the same boots. Her hairstyle is a lot shorter down to her the middle of her back with a violet red headband. Biography *Shadow Games *Burger World *Duel Monsters Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie In Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie, June also works in the Duel Monsters Center along with Tea. Duelist Kingdom In the anime, June makes her first ap pearance showing that she was a transfer student from America, she befriends Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan. While playing Duel Monsters, she defeats Joey five times. Afterwards Yugi’s grandfather was kidnapped by Maxmillennium Pegasus, June got an invitation from him to take part in the Duelist Kingdom tournament after she found out that her grandfather was struggling to run the gaming store he owns along with June’s uncle. So June decided that if she wins the tournament, so she can help her grandfather. She run into Yugi and the others while she was in duel against another duelist, afterwards she tags along. Since the Monster World arc was skip ped, Yugi and his friends faced Yami Bakura in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters, where the players are trapped in cards similar to their Monster World pieces. June becomes the card “Light Magician” in the Duel. Kabia defeats Yugi in the tournament by standing on the edge of the castle, so Yugi last attack, would knock him off. Yugi relinquishes the Duel to Kabia. June then argues with Kaiba over his strategy. Kabia explains how duelists are given one chip and must use it in whatever way allows them to win. June argues back that Kabia only won because he couldn’t live without the chip and insist that Yugi won the Duel. June lost to Yugi in the final rounds of the tournament, June was upset but Yugi said to her that he would win for both of them and that cheer June up. During the final rounds, June cheers on Yugi and Joey in their Duels. She is unable to watch the end of Yugi's Duel with Pegasus, as Pegasus takes the Duel to a realm of darkness. Despite this Yugi feels his friends are with him in spirit and manages to defeat Pegasus. Pegasus disappears after the Duel. The gang proceed to a tower, where they find Pegasus' diary, which June reads. She learns that Pegasus had a wife Cecelia, who died and Pegasus was trying to revive her using the Millennium Items and Kaiba Corporation technology. After Yugi won the tournament, June and her friends are taken home by Seto Kabia in his helicopter. Battle City After reading a article about an Ancient Egyptian exhibition and went to it to find some clues about Yami June’s past and more about the Millennium Earrings. There she’s meet Ishizu Ishtar, who shows June some information about Yami June’s past as a queen who is also the love of the Pharaoh, who is Yami Yugi and tells her she must enter the Battle City tournament to learn more. During Battle City, June wins enough Duels off-screen to qualify to quarter finals. She assists Yugi and Joey's friends by driving them to Yugi and Joey's Duel at the pier. June duels off-screen after Joey’s duel with Odion Ishtar. However she lost to Yugi in the finals before his Duel with Marik Ishtar. After Marik’s defeat, June was not at school, she was last seen, packing her bags that she going to be gone for a year to start her dream as a actress. Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan were surprised and sad but June told them that she would be in touch. Waking The Dragons She return in the Oriahalcos arc to help Yugi fight Dartz, she was seen in a different outfit and a new hairstyle. Here June is noticeably older and (to the point that everyone barely recognizes her) and is also in acting college, much to everyone's surprise. She helps by researching Dartz's Three Swordsmen. Later on, they are on a train to Florida, but the train splits apart, separating June and Yami from Tea, Joey and Tristan. Most of the time June is trying to help Pharaoh from being upset about Yugi while she herself is also upset. After a while they just focus on finding Tea, Joey and Tristan. They are reunited later when Kaiba's plane crashes and then they are all taken back by Kaiba's helicopter to try and stop Dartz. Kaiba's company was taken over by Dartz and Joey runs off to duel Valon and Mai. While Joey duels Tristan, Tea, and the Pharaoh go to look for him but when they find him he already lost his soul. During the duel with Rafael, June started to see flashbacks of her past, when she was first introuced into Duel Monsters and saw the Light Magician for the first time. Since then, June always love Duel Monsters. After Pharaoh's duel with Rafael the gang goes to Dartz in Kaiba's helicopter. Kaiba and the Pharaoh duel Dartz, after Kaiba loses the duel the Pharaoh continues while June, Tea, Tristan, and Mokuba are unconscious. This series shows her crush on Yugi as she has devastated when Yugi's soul was taken and tried to defeat Valon in vengeance, showing she has true feelings for Yugi. June also takes part in the KC Grand Championship, where she duels Abe the Monkey Man and Vivian Wong. She loses in off-screen in the semi-finals and spends the rests of the tournament cheering from the sidelines. Capsule Monsters Millennium World June and her friends prepare for Yami Yugi, the Pharaoh along with Yami June to finally regain their lost Memories. June worries that if the Pharaoh regains his memory, he might lose his memory of them, but Yami assures her he could never forget them. In the manga Rokugatsu (June), Anzu (Tea), Yugi, Jounouchi (Joey), Honda (Tristan) and Bakura meet Bobasa at the museum, who will take them to the world of the Pharaoh's and the Queen’s memories. Before they leave, Anzu goes to the gift shop to find something to give to the Pharaoh. She bought him a cartouche pendant, which he can use to put his real name on, once he learns it. At the Millennium Tablet, the Pharaoh is sucked into the world of his memories. June gets a shock and is greatly upset when Yugi reports that the Pharaoh is no longer inside him and scared after she hears its possible he could be returning to a death. The friends agree that they want to accompany the Pharaoh in the Memory World, so Bobasa transports them inside Yugi's heart using the Millennium Key. Inside is the same labyrinth of stairways and doors, that Shadi found when he entered. Here they must find the Pharaoh's true soul room, in order to venture to his Memory World. Later Life June remains living in Japan, also got a job designing new Duel Monsters cards with Pegasus. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, June, Yugi, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler are regarded as legendary duelists. While Lyman Banner was giving a history lesson and mentions June, Yugi and Kaiba. One of the boys in the class calls her a dream boat, and another boy says that she is one of the best looking. According to some fans, there’s a rumour saying that June married Yugi and had a child together known as April Hikiri but there’s no proof of that (yet). Deck and Capsule Monsters June's Card List June uses a Deck full of mostly Female Spellcaster cards. Like Mai Valentine, most of her monsters are female- related. She combines her Spell Cards with Monster Cards to boost the overall strength of her monsters and she uses trap cards like Magician’s Charm and Call of the Angels to protect her monsters from harm. During the Battle City arc, she keeps the theme of having LIGHT and DARK monsters with dangerous effects. Her other Magicians become a major part of her Deck, as so does her “Light Magician Boy” Her Deck from Battle City onward focuses more not only on her “Light Magician", but also on her manipulation of her Spell Cards that are designed to destroy or negate the effects of her opponent's Spell Cards and Trap Cards. The rarest card in her Deck is "Light Magician". As the series progresses she adds more support for her "Light Magicians", such as "Dark Magic Curtain", "Magical Dimension", "Dark Renewal", and "Light's Stone". In the Capsule Monsters series, her monsters are Elf Guardian, Light Magician, Magician Valkyran and Magician’s Pet Dragon. Other Information about June *Her sister, July is 2 minutes younger than June is. That’s why they are called, June and July. *She is one of the most popular girls at Domino Girls High. *Besides Dueling, she has a talent in music and art. *June nicknames her Yami side “Silver” for means “bright, shinning and pure heart”. *June is actually a funny fun person to be around with, to keep her friends and family happy.